Skin Deep
by TheUnknownEpic
Summary: After a run in with Red X, Raven and Beast Boy get stuck in an awkward situation. How can they deal with their time together, as well as their growing emotions. May contain some *nudge nudge wink wink* later on, just so you know. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.
1. Enter Green X

**I have gotten motivated to write another fan fiction. Yes, this is my second. My other one will still be updated (if anyone here is even reading my other one, its for a Visual Novel called Katawa Shoujo). If not, check it out. This is meant to be a joke story. A goofy set of events take place during a normal mission and that result in a series of events that happens to an unlikely pair. Raven and Beast Boy. This is different than my usual. However I think it should make for an "entertaining" tale. The inspiration struck when re-watching the Teen Titans episode where Red X (not Robin, other Red X) is first introduced. Beast Boy and Raven got stuck together in hilarious fashion. I was thinking what would happen if they got stuck together for a longer period of time than a few moments, and in an awkward way. I don't know how long this will be, or how long it will be in between updates. But I will never start a series that I won't finish. You have my word. Anyway, enough of that, please read, review, and enjoy.**

Also… I plan on having some kind of… you know… *wink wink, nudge nudge*… in this story. So if you're into that sort of thing then welcome. I shall be trying my hand at it. Ok….NOW read review and enjoy.

The Titans all sat on the couch as they eagerly awaited Beast Boy's return from the video rental store with their entertainment for the evening.

"Seriously, where is that little green slime ball with our movie? We seriously need to get Netflix." Cyborg said right before he closed his eyes and flipped the popcorn basket upside down to make the buttery salty treat slide down his throat.

He was suddenly confused by the lack of snack in his mouth. He looked up to see a black sphere engulfing his snack.

"Hey!" He yelled as he turned towards Raven.

"That is for everybody. I am not about to make another batch because you decided you want to eat it all at once… Again." Raven said in her usual tone. The 'again' at the end at a bit more force behind it than normal.

"Besides, if we got Netflix then we would never get a bit of peace and quiet in this Tower. Beast Boy would have no reason to leave, and he probably never would." Raven said sounding both annoyed at Beast Boy's loudness when he is there, and his currant lateness in returning with a movie.

"Come on Rae. You know you love him." Robin called in a teasing voice. He was too busy distracted making a kissy face to notice the (now empty) popcorn bucket falling over his head. The popcorn may have been in the air still, but some of the butter and salt was still in the bottom of the bucket, and that was what was smeared on Robins face.

"Oops. Sorry. Must have slipped."

Robin then decides to excuse himself to go and wash the mess off of his face before it made its way down to his costume.

They all knew it wasn't a slip, not only because of Raven's sarcastic tone when she said the words, but also because they all knew that Robin hit the mark about the way Raven felt about Beast Boy. Everyone in the Tower, besides Raven and Beast Boy, knew that they both had a thing for each other.

The two had no idea that the other liked them. They also had no idea that they liked the other, but the rest of the group did. They have been trying to find situations to leave the two alone so they can figure it out, but it never seems to work.

Just as Robin was making his way back into the living room with a smirk on his face, probably planning his revenge on Raven; Beast Boy burst into the living room with a whole wheel-barrel full of movies. Ranging from Horror, to Comedy, to… Ok… so they were only Horror and Comedy.

"Hey guys I'm back! You'll never guess what happened at the video store today!"

"They had a sale?" Raven states rather uninterestedly.

"No! They had a sale and…Wait a minute… How did you know?"

"Seeing as you have with you just about every movie ever made, even the ones we already owned… I'd say it was a pretty safe bet." Raven replied.

"Yeah, so! It was a great deal! I got…"

Just then the alarm started going off in the room.

"Titans! Trouble!" yelled Robin. The rest of the gang never truly understood why he had to yell that every single time there was an alarm, even if they were all in the room and could see the alarm. Robin once said that it was part of protocol, but everyone seems to think Robin just has a control-complex.

They don't get to watch the movie, or even say another word, before they find themselves running off after whatever it was that caused the alarm.

When they reached the destination, which was the bank just on the other side of the river that Titans Tower was in, they quickly got into attack formation outside the bank. Ready for anything.

All of a sudden the doors kick open and out runs Red X with a large bag in his hand.

"Stop right there." Robin yelled. Causing Red X to stop in his tracks.

"Did you honestly think stealing from the bank, literally right across the water from us, was a great idea?" Beast Boy taunted.

"I wasn't stealing from the bank…"

Red X reaches into the bag and pulls out a strange vile of green goo as Robin and Cyborg dawn a face filled with pure horror.

"Is that?" Robin wondered to himself.

"The Mini-Neuro Cohesion Goo!" Cyborg said in a defeated whisper.

"Exactly…" Red X said menacingly. Just then he popped open the lid and poured it into a test tube, he then quickly inserted the test tube into his utility belt.

Just then Beast Boy took off running after Red X. He had no idea what that stuff could do, but he knew if Robin and Cyborg were worried, then he had better get to Red X before the stuff had time to do what it was meant to do.

"No Beast Boy!" yelled Cyborg as loud as he could. He was just starting to run after him when Robin grabbed him and told him.

"You know you don't want to get caught in the blast with Beast Boy."

Just then they both realized that Starfire was about to fly over top of them. Rather it is to attack Red X, or save Beast Boy, it is unsure, because when they realized she was flying in there they both reached up and grabbed her out of midair, Robin saying.

"No Starfire, if he gets hit, it would be best if you weren't around. Trust us."

Raven, being both within earshot of what is going on with Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, and within a mere moments flight away from Beast Boy, decides that she has to try to save him from whatever Red X has in store for him.

She then disappears in the ground within a black raven. As she is doing so the world is traveling in slow motion.

The 3 Titans staying back and watching helplessly, for fear of being caught in the blast as well, 2 of the 3 knowing very well what is going to happen.

Beast Boy running towards the mystery man known only as Red X as he yells "I got him."

Raven slowly disappearing into the darkness and beginning to slowly reappear in the ground in front of Beast Boy.

And finally, Red X, as the goo filled test tube takes effect, the X's on his hands and belt turn the same green as the one in the vile. He turns around, jumps on the wall behind him, and uses it as leverage to jump backwards, towards Beast Boy and Raven.

He just makes it to where he can shoot both the appearing Raven, as well as the running Beast Boy (who is distracted by the appearing Raven in front of him).

Red X fires his right hand X at them just as the black abyss around Raven vanishes and she reaches out to grab Beast Boy. Her plan was to grab him and then quickly sink back into the darkness and appear again somewhere safe. That however, wasn't the case.

Just as Cyborg finishes yelling "Get out of there!"

It was too late.

The giant green sticky X was stuck to both Raven, and Beast Boy. It felt to them like two giant rubber bands held them together, so close that their faces were touching… Other parts of their bodies were as well.

They were standing facing one another. With the top arms of the X were wrapped tightly around both of their necks, and the bottom half was wrapped around the waist. They were stuck together.

"Sorry you two, but I gotta get going. You can thank me next time." And with that Red X disappeared into the night.

The other Titans took off running for a brief moment, appearing as if they were going to go and chase down Red X, when suddenly.

"Um… excuse me. But whenever you decide to give up looking for Red X, would you mind helping me GET ME OFF OF BEAST BOY!"

They suddenly stopped their search and walked over to the two.

"Can you not just simply walk backwards away from each other if you do not wish to be so close?" asked Starfire.

"No Star…" replied Cyborg "I'm afraid it's not that simple. This stuff was made by me to stick to anything and to be unbreakable, no matter what. It's the reason my parts don't break in battle, and why they always stay on."

"So you're saying we are stuck like this forever?!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"No, it does mean though that you will be stuck together for a long time though." Cy responded.

"How long?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure. The compound might have been changed when it was fired from his weapon… Come to think of it, it might have changed it just enough so that it comes right off."

"Well don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Both Beast Boy and Raven screamed.

"Okay okay, I'll give it a shot. Only one we get back to the Tower."

After hours of tinkering, and plenty of pulling, with the giant green rubber band X that was connecting the two, the thing finally came off with a thud. You could instantly see the weight lifted off their shoulders and the strain on their necks vanish. It feels as if the goo was never even on them. However the second they try to pull away, they realize that something is horribly wrong.

"Um… Cyborg? What's wrong? That thing is off of us but I still can't move away from him."

"I'm not sure, maybe we missed a piece. Let me do a neuro-analysis on you two."

After a minute of scanning the two of them with his arm's scanner, his eyes widen with either horror, or hilarity.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Raven asked nervously.

"Um… How do I put this delicately?"

Cyborg takes a long deep breath in.

"He shot you so hard that it soaked into your body and it is now deep within your skins. It went so deep that it is now anchored behind your skin. You're stuck together for who knows how long? On the plus side your bodies are still reacting as if there was a giant green rubber band. That means that it appears you can force yourselves to be apart for a few moments before you snap back, that means you can turn around to be back to back, front to front, or either of the two options of front to back all while remaining unharmed. So that will help a bit with the comfort problem. You see the goo on the inside of your bodies have to be connected to the goo in the other body, like a magnet, if they aren't then they will rip out of your bodies to get to each other. It will probably destroy you're bodies in the process and will be extremely painful for both of you; this stuff was never meant to be put on humans, or aliens, or demons. However, it seems that you will be stuck together for a while. Who knows how long, 1 month, 2 months, 1 year. I don't know. At minimum a month though. On the plus side through, since you CAN be removed from each other for a few moments before snapping back together, that means you can probably get undressed and redressed completely with not too much hassle, so at least you don't have to wear the same clothes the whole time. At least you won't be too uncomfortable. Which reminds me… bathroom times should be fun, but at least you will get to know each other better. Anyway, see you two later. Bye."

All of that was said in the matter of 20 seconds by Cyborg before he rushed out of the lab, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone with their thoughts… and each other.

**So. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this series. Like I said, I don't know how long it will be, it will just be as long as it takes to tell the story. Anyway. It is exactly 4 in the morning right now, so forgive any completely dumb mistakes. Bye and remember to review :D**


	2. Finding New Difficulties

**I am incredibly sorry for my lack of updates, I know everyone is looking forward to more and as a writer I am supposed to deliver, and I am failing, and I am sorry. It's just life is getting in the way. But I have not given up on either story (this one or my Katawa Shoujo one) and I shall not give up on any story I ever start. You have my word. It just might not come out the quickest. Now I may be a little rusty, so I hope you forgive me for any horribleness in this chapter. In any case time to continue. :D And on a side note, anything in *'s is the characters thoughts. Alright, NOW time to continue.**

* * *

As Beast Boy and Raven sat in Cyborgs lab back to back, letting the information they just received sink in. They both knew that life would not be the same for a long time.

_*Beast Boy*_

Why did this have to happen to me?

Why does it have to be her?

I know she doesn't completely hate me anymore… but still… why does it have to be us?

_*Raven*_

Why did it have to be him?

I mean, it could have been worse, it could have been Robin. He bosses me around all day everyday enough as it is.

But still, Beast Boy is so loud and annoying, and he tells horrible jokes. I need my space.

*End of thoughts*

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence.

"So… looks like we are going to be stuck together for a while…"

"Looks like it." Raven replied in her usual plain and uncaring voice.

"So… Maybe we can use this to get to know each other a little bit better? This could turn out to be a good thing for us."

"How could this possibly be a good thing Beast Boy? How? Cause to me, this seems like the worst possible thing that could ever happen."

Her voice has a slight bit of anger behind it when she speaks this time.

"Come on, I mean, it's not that bad… Is it?"

"Yes Beast Boy, yes it is that bad! And I would appreciate it if you gave me a bit of time without having to hear your seemingly never-ending, idiotic voice. Seeing as I am going to be hearing it just about every minute from now till who knows when."

Beast Boy sat shocked. Without being able to see Raven's face he is unable to judge just how angry she actually is. At a true loss for words, he silently accepts Raven's request for silence.

They both just sat there, in disbelief of the events that happened just a few hours before, and they stayed like that, quiet and motionless, for hours after.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FEW MONTHS?" Robin yelled the loudest he has ever yelled at one of his own teammates.

"I mean a few months. I told you I didn't know how the goo would react to their body?" Cyborg explained as Robin paced rather angrily before him.

"No! You told me they wouldn't be harmed and it would fall off on its own in about a week." Robin screamed as he turned to point at Cyborg before he turned back to continue his pacing.

"No, I said that it might fall off on its own in about a week or so, but it could possibly be longer."

"You didn't say it would be THAT much longer!" Robin bellowed.

After several deep breathes to calm himself, Robin speaks again.

"Where did you even get this stuff anyway?"

"Do you remember the time we crash landed on that strange planet, and we all got separated?"

"Yeah, of course, what of it?"

"Well, during that crash, I got broken into pieces, Beast Boy ended up helping me find everything and get myself put back, but when we were there, we encountered this slug thing that could shoot this sticky green goo. It could bind anything together. I thought nothing of it until we all got back home and I saw that I had some wedged in some of my gears. I did some experiments on it and was able to make it stronger. I made it infuse with the thin sheet of the metal on the outside of my body to the other sheets of metal is the different parts of my body. So I would never be knocked apart like that in battle again."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before we planned this?"

"I didn't expect for it to bind under their skin. I didn't think it would treat skin the same as metal?"

Robin stops pacing and stares at the robotic frame that is Cyborg.

"And why did you think it wouldn't? Huh?"

"Because we were able to get it off before. That's why."

"But that was before you chemically 'enhanced' it Cyborg."

As Robin stares at Cyborg, Cyborg just turns his back in shame, and then speaks.

"Well, what's done is done. We both are at fault for this. But they shouldn't know we had a hand in it, at least not now."

Robin slowly nods in silent agreement, even though Cyborg can't see it.

And with that they make a silent agreement to not bring the matter of their plan up again until Raven and Beast Boy are separate once more.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

* * *

After hours of uninterrupted silence, Beast Boy attempts to look back to Raven to see if she is ready to head out of the lab, which the two have now been sitting in for going on 5 hours.

He clears his throat.

…

Silence.

He clears it again, this time slightly louder.

Raven sighs. "Uhhh….. Yes? What do you want Beast Boy?"

"Um…. I was wondering… that maybe, if you were done meditating that is, that we could… go somewhere else?"

"Okay… first of all, I wasn't meditating. I was just thinking. Second. You interrupted my train of thought just to see if we could change rooms."

"Well… yeah. I mean I'm kinda hungry and all. And… other things.

"What 'other things' are you talking about?

"Well…" Beast Boy responds slowly, due to his embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"Well… maybe… depends what you're thinking?" He says, slightly scared for his life.

"No. We can go eat. Nothing else."

"But Raven…"

"I said NO!"

Beast Boy accepts reluctantly and attempts to stand up, only to fall back down after failing to do so.

"Wow," Beast Boy says in a shocked and depressed voice. "Um… how exactly are we going to do this?"

"I have no idea." Raven responds with an honest, yet equally depressed sounding, answer.

…

…

…

After many failed attempts to stand Raven remembers something Cyborg said.

"… it appears you can force yourselves to be apart for a few moments before you snap back, that means you can turn around to be back to back, front to front, or either of the two options of front to back all while remaining unharmed."

Raven suddenly gets an idea.

"Beast Boy, lay down."

"What?"

"I said lay DOWN." She says as she hops up in the air and pulls Beast Boy's legs back and forces her body (and his) to lie down on the ground. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, this has the side effect of slamming his face into the concrete floor.

"Errrr!" Beast Boy muffles a scream with his face now firmly planted on the ground, in pain from the sudden collision.

"Sorry." Raven says flatly, a very slight grin on her face.

She then orders Beast Boy to start wiggling back and forth, as she begins to do the same.

…

After a while they start to build up momentum while wiggling and start going in opposite directions. This is slightly painful for both of them, but it is still tolerable. After a while, Beast Boy gives one final twist, giving it his all while simultaneously pushing off the ground with his hands. They both go spinning individually for a minute before they crash back on the ground with Raven lying on top of Beast Boy, both of which are now facing the ceiling.

Beast Boy yelps once again in pain, this time from slamming on the concrete with Raven on top of him.

After taking a moment to think about what had happened, Raven smiles, realizing that her plan was a success. She slowly begins to sit up and look around. Beast Boy, however, stops paying attention to the pain throughout his body, as he is now paying attention to the girl who is suddenly sitting on a very sensitive area for him and all males everywhere.

He slowly reaches up and taps her on the shoulder.

She turns around to look at Beast Boy, who is now blushing awkwardly.

"What do you want now?"

"Um… your kinda…" He says as he points downward from his laying position.

Raven follows his finger to start looking down and gains a blush herself upon realization of where she is sitting. She starts to pull away, only to find that Beast Boy is still attached to her.

After noticing this failure, she simply lies back down and slaps her face with her palm. She then yells at Beast Boy to wrap his arms around her.

He does as she instructs, only after a moment of hesitation and confusion.

She then yells at him to wrap his legs around her waist in the same fashion.

He reluctantly follows her instructions again.

Now that he has done that, Raven slowly but surely begins to stand up. Once she is up, she has to wave her arms to steady herself before hunching over and grabbing ahold underneath Beast Boy's legs.

Beast Boy's face widens with a smile upon his realization. He is going to be going to dinner on his brand new, top of the line model, the Raven Piggy-Back 5000. Complete with purple and gray paint job and adjustable cup holders.

He is about to make this thought out loud, but thinks better of it upon seeing that his new mode of transportation could easily fall backwards and hurt him even more.

As the two head to dinner, they both think of how interesting the following months will be. Having to work together to complete once simple tasks such as walking and eating, but even more so, how difficult it will be to work with the person they are attached to, both physically and emotionally.

* * *

**Well there it is. I have had you all waiting long enough. I hope it is worth the wait. Please send feedback. It really helps with the motivation to write. Every time I read a review or saw someone favorite it or follow it I wanted to write so much more. But I couldn't due to various things. I won't go into them hear. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to more real soon. Promise. :D**


End file.
